Ensayo sobre la locura
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Mi regalo navideño para Nochedeinvierno en el amigo invisible del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. Esta es mi versión de la historia entre Finnick y Annie (un poco libre, lo sé).


_Mi regalo navideño para Nochedeinvierno en el amigo invisible del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. Esta es mi versión de la historia entre Finnick y Annie. Espero que te guste, he puesto todo mi empeño para que quedase algo chulo._

* * *

_**Ensayo sobre la locura**_

* * *

Desde que tiene memoria, a Finnick siempre le han gustado las semanas finales del verano. No recuerda la razón que las hacía especiales cuando era pequeño, antes de ganar los Juegos del Hambre, pero desde esa edad, desde que cumplió los 14 y tuvo que hacer ese primer viaje al Capitolio, sabe perfectamente por qué es: el horror de los Juegos, las entrevistas, las juergas, las sonrisas fingidas, los escarceos amorosos falsos, el falso encanto… se terminan hacia el 20 de agosto, y puede disfrutar de lo poco que le queda a la estación estival en su Distrito, e intentar olvidar de cualquier manera posible lo sucedido durante el mes y medio anterior.

La Aldea de los Vencedores en el Distrito 4, como no podía ser de otra manera, se encuentra pegada al mar. Se trata de casas de madera pintadas con rayas blancas y de algún otro color – blanco y azul en el caso de la de Finnick. Tienen grandes diques por encima de los cimientos con la intención de evitar las mareas altas, por lo que para acceder a la puerta principal hay primero que subir una larga escalinata también construida en madera y que te lleva a un porche con un toldo. Desde ese porche se contemplan los atardeceres más impresionantes del Distrito; desde el de la casa de Finnick y también desde las otras 23 que perfilan toda la línea de playa.

La vivienda que está a la izquierda de la suya la habita un hombre de mediana edad, llamado Ceferino O´Donnel. Ganó los Juegos dos décadas antes de que lo hiciera él y es un tipo amable, de ojos saltones y piel calcinada por el sol. Para su fortuna, la de Ceferino, sufre una rara enfermedad que le hace perder la memoria, y ya apeas recuerda sus Juegos. Le ha contado mil veces que su nombre tiene origen en las suaves brisas marinas que soplan desde el sur, y aunque Finnick, igual que todos los habitantes del Distrito, se conoce al dedillo el nombre de los vientos que afectan a la navegación, no le importa sentarse con él en las escaleras que bajan desde el porche de su casa a la playa para que le repita la misma cantinela a diario. Le hace sentir que está en casa.

A su derecha vive la familia Cresta. La hija mayor, Annie, ganó la edición setenta de los Juegos de pura chiripa. Resulto ser la única en la arena que sabía nadar en condiciones cuando a los Vigilantes se les ocurrió inundarla. Luego se le fue completamente la pinza, o tal vez lo de írsele la pinza fue algo previo a la inundación; Finnick no lo recuerda bien porque en aquella edición se libraba de ser mentor, así que no hizo demasiado caso a todo ese asunto. Al único miembro de esa familia que conoce un poco mejor es a Eric, el hermano pequeño de Annie. El chico no tendrá más que 16 años pero por alguna razón se ha convertido en uno de sus tres mejores colegas del Distrito, además de Ceferino y su mentora, Mags. Eso se debe a que Eric no le lanza miradas envidiosas o acusadoras cuando pasa frente a él, ni cuchichea con quien tenga al lado o le mira con desdén por el rabillo del ojo, como hace la mayoría de la población masculina del 4. Ser el niño mimado y el símbolo sexual del Capitolio tiene su precio, y a Finnick le ha costado perder a casi todos los amigos de la infancia. Pero Eric es distinto, tal vez porque sabe la realidad de lo que supone ser vencedor; al fin y al cabo tiene que convivir con la pirada de su hermana.

Al margen de su obligatorio viaje anual al Capitolio Finnick se dedica en cuerpo y alma a lo mismo que la mayoría de los vencedores de los Juegos: el ocio y el tiempo libre. En un principio le dijeron que tenía que buscarse una especie de talento con el que cautivar – todavía más – a sus numerosos fans de la capital, pero resulta que su mayor talento es ser él mismo, y con dejarse hacer unas cuantas fotos que puedan convertirse en posters y sirvan para rellenar las paredes de los cuartos adolescentes del Capitolio es más que suficiente. Así que eso: se dedica básicamente a no hacer nada y a estar en el mar.

Al contrario de lo que se piensan tanto en el Capitolio como en el resto de Distritos, el mar del Cuatro no siempre es un mar en calma. Algunos días es un mar indómito e ingobernable que te puede jugar muy malas pasadas. Esos son los días que a Finnick más le gusta pasar a remojo, cuando las olas le arañan la piel y le sacuden en un vaivén descontrolado, cuando se trata de una lucha a muerte entre él y la espuma salada del mar.

Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca, uno de esos días Finnick se encuentra a punto de perder la batalla. Ha extraviado la tabla que se hizo fabricar expresamente para él en el Capitolio y el oleaje le zarandea, le sumerge y le adentra en el océano sin que pueda hacer nada para ponerle solución. Se encuentra agotado hasta tal extremo que está al borde de dejarse llevar, cuando algo se le enreda alrededor del cuello. Su mente, que ya divaga bastante por la falta de oxígeno, piensa que se trata de un pulpo de tamaño desmesurado, pero en realidad se trata de su amigo Eric Cresta, que le arrastra hasta la orilla y le obliga a escupir toda el agua que había estado tragando a base de enérgicos manotazos sobre la espalda.

"Te debo una", masculla Finnick entre toses una vez que recupera la capacidad de hablar. "Una muy gorda. Gracias Eric. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras".

"Has tenido suerte de que no haya tenido que hacerte el boca a boca, Odair", contesta el chico, "porque si no iba a ser imposible de pagar".

Finnick se ríe. La experiencia cercana a la muerte le ha generado una especie de carcajada nerviosa en la boca del estómago. Ni siquiera en sus Juegos, hace ya ocho años, la sintió tan presente y tan real. "Por fortuna no ha sido el caso", dice con alivio en la voz. "Así que ve pensando qué es lo que más te apetece. Puedo tener prácticamente lo que se me antoje, y ahora también puedes tenerlo tú. Pídeme lo que quieras, en serio. No me gusta dejar deudas pendientes".

El chico se rasca la cabeza mientras le observa. Es muy joven, sin embargo tiene la mirada propia de un adulto, como si se hubiera visto obligado a madurar antes de tiempo. "Quiero que hables con mi hermana", le dice.

"¿Qué? ¿Con la pirada de tu hermana?", pregunta Finnick un tanto alarmado.

"Con Annie. No vuelvas a llamarla pirada", responde él.

"Sí, ya sé que se llama Annie. ¿Pero para qué?".

"Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla".

"Lo único que ayudaría a tu hermana son unas buenas pastillas del Capitolio", dice Finnick convencido.

"No está tan mal como parece", argumenta el chico. "Sólo se ha quedado un poco ausente… y pierde los nervios con los medios de comunicación. Pero eso es por lo que le pasó en la arena. Si hablas con ella tal vez consiga llevarlo mejor".

Finnick suele ver a Annie Cresta a diario cuando va de camino a la playa, ya que ella se pasa la vida sentada en los escalones de su porche haciéndole nudos a una cuerda. La conoce, por supuesto, porque su inestabilidad mental no la libra por completo de todos los eventos que organiza el Capitolio para los vencedores, aunque sí de la mayoría. Para empezar, no la obligan a ser mentora y desde luego no la obligan a citarse con desconocidos debido a que la muchacha no tiene ningún tirón entre la población capitolina. Sus Juegos fueron unos de los más aburridos de la historia, y no es que la chica sea fea, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio querría una cita con alguien que se va a pasar la noche con la mirada perdida en la nada? ¿O que se puede poner a gritar y balancearse en el momento menos oportuno?

"¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?, le pregunta a Eric. "¿Algún favor que no implique el trato directo con dementes? De esos ya tengo bastantes a los que soportar en el Capitolio".

"Te estás pasando, Finnick. Si usas de nuevo una de esas palabras para referirte a mi hermana, yo mismo te hundiré la cabeza en el océano hasta que se te acabe el aire de los pulmones", amenaza el chaval realmente enfadado. "Y no. Si quieres devolverme el favor tendrá que ser de esa forma. No es negociable".

Finalmente, Finnick acepta intentarlo. Aunque no le haga gracia, tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer. Así que camina junto a Eric hasta la residencia de los Cresta. Una vez que han subido todas las escaleras, el chico se sienta al lado de su hermana, acariciándola el pelo con suavidad.

"Annie", le dice. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

_Está ida_ – piensa Finnick observando la escena desde la distancia. No sabe por qué, pero le enferma un poco la debilidad de la gente. Para él también ha sido duro, para él las cosas tampoco son sencillas, pero se obliga a seguir adelante y a no perder ni la cordura, ni los papeles, e intenta disfrutar de lo que tiene y de lo que es, aunque la mayoría de las veces no le guste serlo.

Resulta inesperado cuando la lánguida muchacha aparta los ojos de su desgastada cuerda para preguntar: "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?", lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Pensé que tal vez te gustaría poder hablar un poco con Finnick", balbucea su hermano. "Ya sabes, como tenéis cosas en común y todo eso…".

"Pues pensaste erróneamente, Eric". Ella habla en voz baja y dulce esta vez, como queriendo agradecer los esfuerzos a su hermano pequeño, y vuelve a desconectar y a sumergirse en sus nudos.

Eric se pone de pie mientras Finnick está empezando a descender las escaleras, cuando se abre la puerta principal de la casa y desde allí asoma la cabeza una mujer. Finnick se gira hacia atrás casi por instinto al escuchar el ruido. Esa es una de las secuelas inevitables que dejan los Juegos: cualquiera que haya estado dentro y haya conseguido salir pasa el resto de su vida en estado de alerta constante. Cualquier sonido por detrás de la cabeza pone en marcha sus alarmas; podría tratarse del tributo que te va a matar.

Pero como anticipaba, no se trata de ningún tributo asesino, sino de una mujer de ojos claros y chispeantes, y pelo oscuro recogido en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza. Es de mediana edad y muy atractiva.

"Eric, dile a tu hermana que entré a comer y…", le está diciendo a su hijo, cuando capta su presencia. "Finnick Odair", pronuncia su nombre elevando el tono de voz. Finnick hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y dibuja una de sus bonitas sonrisas con la boca. No puede evitarlo, le han enseñado a comportarse así ante cualquier muestra de reconocimiento. Sube las escaleras que le separaban de la entrada y extiende una mano a la mujer.

"El mismo. Usted debe de ser una de las hermanas de Eric, supongo".

La mujer se sonroja visiblemente. "Por supuesto que no" contesta ella tapándose la boca por culpa de una especie de risita nerviosa. "Soy su madre, la Señora Cresta, pero puedes llamarme Aisha".

Ese es el efecto que Finnick está acostumbrado a tener sobre las mujeres, y también sobre los hombres cuando proceden del Capitolio. Allí un cuerpo y una cara bonitos no entienden de géneros y son vendidos al mejor postor por igual.

"Permítame entonces que le de la enhorabuena", dice Finnick usando su voz más acaramelada. "Usted ha criado a un héroe. Esta mañana Eric me salvó de una muerte segura entre las olas".

Piensa que tal vez esa sea una buena forma de saldar su deuda con Eric, usando un poco de galantería con su madre y dándole un poco de prestigio dentro de su familia.

"Eric es un buen chico", dice ella mirando a su hijo con afecto. Luego se queda pensando un segundo antes de añadir. "Bueno Finnick, supongo que te quedarás a comer".

De repente Finnick se encuentra en una encrucijada. La señora Cresta, Aisha, le mira con ojos suplicantes instándole a que acepte la invitación; la hija loca, que ahora también está de pie, le mira con ojos de desprecio sugiriéndole que la rechace y Eric se dedica a mirarse los pies descalzos y cubiertos por la arena de la playa.

"En esta familia el silencio siempre es interpretado como un sí", exclama la mujer después de que haya pasado casi un minuto sin que nadie haya abierto la boca. "Limpiaos los pies antes de pasar, chicos; hoy hay pez espada para el almuerzo".

Annie entra detrás de su madre en la casa, y Eric y él se sientan en los escalones para sacudirse la arena de los pies.

"Lo siento", se disculpa Eric. "Ella es así. No acepta un no por respuesta".

"Sí", dice Finnick. "Se la ve una persona llena de vitalidad".

"Antes Annie era como ella, ¿sabes?", comenta Eric.

"Y los Juegos le jodieron la vida, como a todos", añade él. "No es nada nuevo. Pero mandar tu cerebro a la luna y despellejarte las manos haciendo nudos no es la solución".

"Eso es lo que necesito que le digas a ella", dice el chico. "Que hay otras formas de lidiar con el dolor. A ti puede que te escuche, tú has pasado por lo mismo. Si continúa más tiempo con esa actitud… bueno a todos nos destroza verla así, sobre todo a mis padres. Ninguno de nosotros podrá soportarlo mucho más. Y tememos… desde el Capitolio ya han amenazado varias veces con meterla en uno de esos psiquiátricos estatales si sigue sin cumplir con sus obligaciones como vencedora. Dicen que no pueden seguir haciendo la vista gorda con ella durante más tiempo, que da mal ejemplo".

"Eric", dice Finnick con voz pausada y sintiendo algo de lástima por la forma en la que habla el chaval que hace un rato le salvó la vida; suena verdaderamente desesperado. "Dudo que yo os pueda ayudar. Bastante tengo con sobrellevar mi carga. Además, parece que a ella no le caigo demasiado bien".

"Inténtalo", le pide el chico. "Inténtalo aunque sea una sola vez".

Finnick se acaba por ablandar y promete a Eric que después de la comida se sentará al lado de su hermana en el porche, aunque por las miradas de desdén que ella le ha estado echando el poco tiempo que ha estado allí, y por la forma en que ha hecho lo mismo cada vez que se han cruzado en alguna parte, tiene la certeza de que servirá para poco.

La familia Cresta, a excepción de Annie, resulta ser una gente encantadora. El señor Cresta es un marinero de toda la vida que nunca llegó a abandonar su profesión, a pesar de toda la pasta que su hija ganó con el tema de los Juegos. Se pasa la comida contando anécdotas sobre como es la camaradería que se crea en alta mar, historias sobre trozos de tierra lejanos y misteriosos, sobre bichos gigantes que han atacado su barco en alguna ocasión, y sobre sus hijos, principalmente sobre Annie. Cuenta como ella, de niña, adoraba ir subida en su barco. Como conocía todos y cada uno de los nudos marineros a la corta edad de cuatro años y prácticamente formaba parte de su tripulación; como era capaz de hacer virar una vela ella sola cuando ni siquiera había cumplido los seis.

Mientras su padre se deshace en elogios hacia su hija, Annie se dedica a trabajara con su cuerda sin ni siquiera mirar el plato que su madre ha colocado frente a ella en la mesa. La imagen es verdaderamente triste y él se pregunta si de verdad podría ayudar. Una vez que han terminado la comida, la señora Cresta acerca a su hija un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas de diferentes colores – Finnick supone que debe de tratarse de su medicación. Ella finge tomarla, aunque en realidad no es para nada disimulada cuando esconde la medicina en la servilleta que tiene sobre el regazo mientras bebe unos sorbitos del líquido. Después del almuerzo ella vuelve a salir al porche sin decirle nada a nadie.

"Muchas gracias por quedarte, hijo", le dice su madre a Finnick una vez que ella se ha levantado. "Todos pensábamos que tal vez tu presencia serviría de algo".

"Lamento que no haya sido así", contesta encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose culpable al mismo tiempo. No imaginaba que toda la familia Cresta tuviera tanta fe puesta en él.

"Finnick va a volver a intentarlo, mamá", dice Eric, agarrando la mano de su madre. Desde que su hija ha salido de la casa, la sonrisa se ha esfumado de la cara de la mujer, y los ojos se le han humedecido claramente.

Y esa es la forma en que comienza una rutina diaria más para Finnick Odair. Sigue yendo a la playa cada mañana para disfrutar del mar, pero cuando termina con las olas, se dirige a casa de los Cresta junto a Eric, come con la familia y después sale al porche para sentarse al lado de su hija la trastornada, sobre un escalón. Pasa semanas y semanas sin decir una palabra, sólo observando la forma en que ella hace y deshace los nudos de su cuerda, dado que Eric le explicó que lo mejor es dejar que ella se acostumbre a su presencia; hasta que un día decide hablar.

"Sé que no te tomas las medicinas que te mandan desde Capitolio", le dice. "Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, no es necesario que hagas ese paripé de esconderlas por debajo de la mesa".

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", contesta la chica. Su voz dulce contrasta con su tono mordaz. Es una mezcla extraña y seguro que difícil de conseguir.

"Tienes razón", comenta él después de un momento. "Pero tal vez las pastillas podrían ayudarte a regresar al mundo de los vivos".

Annie, por primera vez desde que él se sienta a su lado por las tardes, levanta la cabeza de su regazo y su cuerda para mirarle. "¿Tú lo harías?".

"¿El qué?"

"¿Aceptar cualquier cosa procedente del Capitolio?"

Finnick necesita pensar la respuesta. Él hace la mayoría de las cosas que el Capitolio le pide que haga, porque conoce las consecuencias que podría conllevar una negativa. Pero si existiera la manera de evitarlo, si encontrase la forma de esquivar el ojo omnipresente del presidente Snow, si pudiera dejar de acatar sus órdenes, tal vez lo haría. Posiblemente lo haría. Por primera vez encuentra en la chica algo que antes ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza: valor. Pensaba que estaba majara y resulta que lo que hace es, en parte y aunque sea algo inconsciente para ella, un acto de rebeldía.

"Si pudiera elegir, probablemente no", contesta. "Pero tampoco estaría constantemente destrozándome las manos con una cuerda", dice quitándole el desgastado material de las manos ensangrentadas. "Tienes que encontrar la manera de canalizar tu dolor y tu ira sin dañarte a ti misma".

Por alguna razón, ella no se enfurece con sus palabras, ni porque le haya arrebatado su juguete, sólo le mira extrañada, como si de repente hubiera descubierto algo en él, algo que se supone que no debería de estar ahí. Finnick decide aprovechar ese momento de atención para agarrar la muñeca de Annie y obligarla a que se levante. "Vamos", dice. "El agua del mar es lo mejor para curar esas heridas".

Desde entonces, bajar a la playa se convierte en una nueva rutina para los dos. Al principio a ella no le gusta acercarse al agua, porque le trae recuerdos de las inundaciones en sus Juegos y Finnick tiene que hacer unos esfuerzos monumentales para conseguir sumergir sus dos manos dentro del mar, pero al poco tiempo las heridas están curadas.

Annie casi nunca habla porque no siente que tenga nada que decir, por el contrario Finnick parece una cotorra, sin dejar de hablar de sí mismo todo el tiempo. Esa es su principal diferencia con respecto él: él tiene una vida que contar. La suya consiste simplemente en mirar al horizonte y en esos paseos a media tarde con Finnick a lo largo de la orilla del mar, desde que él la ha prohibido seguir con los nudos. Pero por algún motivo que aún no ha llegado a comprender, su compañía consigue calmarla, de alguna forma extraña, él consigue reconciliarla con el mundo, a pesar de todo ese parloteo sin sentido.

Eso no quiere decir que ahora se fíe de él. Sigue sintiendo todo tipo de recelos hacia Finnick Odair. Todo el mundo en Panem conoce su reputación, y aunque ella casi nunca presta atención a los chismorreos que salen en los medios, ha sido difícil no enterarse cada año de qué adinerados ciudadanos del Capitolio han caído rendidos a los pies del chico desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. No sabe por qué, pero su fama de Casanova es lo que más le molesta de él. Aunque Finnick nunca le habla de ese tipo de cosas; nunca toca el tema de sus conquistas o de la ropa interior que le lanzan las mujeres del Capitolio en cada una de sus apariciones públicas, ni de los numerosos regalos que sus amantes le envían directamente a su casa. Annie sabe todo eso por la prensa, aunque casi siempre la ignore.

Pero lo que le gusta de Finnick es que no sale corriendo cada vez que ella sufre alguno de sus… ataques. Los médicos del Capitolio los diagnosticaron como una extraña mezcla entre bipolaridad y brotes psicóticos, y por eso pretenden que se atiborre de pastillas. Pero a ella le importa un pimiento como quieran llamarlo: se trata de secuelas por haber tenido que pasar por los Juegos, por haber tenido que presenciar cómo le rebanaban la cabeza a su compañero tributo, y no hay manera de controlarlos (aunque las pastillas no haya llegado a probarlas nunca, todo hay que decirlo).

Normalmente los desencadena una simple palabra que cae de manera inoportuna en su cabeza. Cuando eso sucede, su cerebro se convierte en una maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos e imágenes que circulan tan rápido que son imposibles de procesar. Si el ataque es leve, puedo solucionarlo cerrando los ojos, tapándose los oídos y aislándose completamente del mundo. Pero si el ataque es de los malos necesita correr y saltar y chillar y golpear cosas o lanzarlas. Necesita poner todo su cuerpo en movimiento para que desaparezca.

La primera vez que pasó estando con Finnick él tenía ciertamente cara de susto, y a ella le dio por reírse sólo de vérsela. Empezó a reír y a reír y a reír y era incapaz de parar. Se revolcaba por la arena junto con las carcajadas y los sollozos. Finnick debió de pasar mucho miedo durante el tiempo que duró, porque incluso la preguntaba si era necesario que fuera a buscar a un médico. Pero ni aún con esas salió corriendo. Permaneció junto a ella hasta que remitió el ataque y luego la ayudó a deshacerse de la arena que se la había colado por debajo de toda la ropa, y de la que embadurnaba su pelo. Cuando la acompañó de regreso a su casa, tampoco les comentó nada a sus padres, y eso a Annie le resultó casi conmovedor. El chico ganó muchos puntos con ella.

La segunda vez que pasó no fue mucho mejor. Después de mucho insistir, Finnick logró convencerla para que acudiera a la cena en homenaje al tributo ganador de ese año en los Juegos, durante la Gira de la Victoria. A Annie la simple idea le resultaba tortuosa, pero Finnick tenía razón en sus argumentos: tenía que intentar guardar las formas con el Capitolio y evitar llamar la atención si pretendía librarse de manicomio y loqueros. A esas alturas ellos dos se habían convertido en algo así como amigos inseparables. O al menos Finnick no se separaba de ella durante la mayoría del día, y a ella cada vez le gustaba más estar con él. Era gracioso, se preocupaba por ella y mantenía su mente alejada de pensamientos insanos. Por primera vez desde que salió de la arena, Annie pensaba que podría volver a ser ella misma, algún día, y sin fármacos.

Sin embargo, los intentos de Finnick para que Annie no llamase la atención como vencedora insurgente fueron en balde. Nada más entrar en el Palacio de Justicia juntos, la prensa del Capitolio se abalanzó sobre ellos como fieras que llevaran semanas sin comer, y como era de esperar, Annie perdió los nervios. Finnick trató de disculparse y desmentir cualquier tipo de romance que les involucrara a ellos dos, dado que él también tenía que mantener la imagen de gigoló del Capitolio y no podía decepcionar a ninguno de sus amantes con una historia paralela. Pero Annie comenzó a lanzar las copas de champán a tantas personas con cámaras o micrófonos como se le pusieran por delante, y a propinarles insultos de toda índole. Por supuesto las imágenes dieron la vuelta a todo Panem.

La cuestión es que con el paso de los meses ellos se han ido acercando cada vez más. A Annie han dejado de importarle tanto las poses de Finnick de cara a la galería y a él le parecen una minucia sus crisis nerviosas. De hecho Annie empieza a estar ansiosa porque él se decida y la bese de una condenada vez. ¿No sé supone que es una especie de Don Juan que las trae a todas locas con sus habilidades amatorias?. Bueno, pues Annie ha decidido que quiere probarlas, que hace demasiado tiempo que nadie la besa y que eso podría ser positivo para su terapia.

En ocasiones, ella se esfuerza por fingir ser la chica inocente y dulce que no es para ver si eso funciona y él se lanza durante alguno de sus paseos a la hora de la caída del sol, pero ni con esas. Y a ella le resulta frustrante. No es que esté loca de amor, pero tiene que admitir que Finnick la atrae cada día más, y parece que a él le sucede lo mismo con ella.

La situación le empieza a resultar insostenible y está a punto de darse por vencida cuando sucede. Y claro, después de haber desaprovechado tanto tiempo, todo sucede a la vez.

Regresando hacia sus casas después del paseo de la tarde, Finnick toma la mano de Annie como quien no quiere la cosa, enreda los dedos con los de ella y continúa parloteando distraídamente sobre su sesión de fotos del día anterior. Annie normalmente pasa de él cuando le sale la vena ególatra y sólo habla de sí mismo, pero ese día le ignora todavía más y sólo se centra en sus manos entrelazadas y en como él acaricia con suavidad el dorso de su mano mientras sigue hablando.

Se queda levemente sorprendida cuando no se detienen frente a los dique de su casa, como suelen hacerlo. Normalmente Finnick va con ella hasta allí, le da un suave beso en la mejilla y se larga. Pero ese día, por alguna razón, siguen caminando hasta la de él, que está pocos metros después. Una vez allí, se sientan en las escaleras que conducen al porche. Finnick le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, porque es invierno y aunque estén en el Cuatro hay un viento bastante fresco. Annie tiene el pelo desparramado por toda la cara.

"Espero que no sea la primera vez", dice él antes de empezar a hacer nada.

"¿La primera vez de qué?", pregunta ella, apartando varios mechones que el aire había puesto sobre su boca.

"La primera vez que te besan", responde él.

A Annie está a punto de darle otro ataque de risa como el que sucedió hace algunos meses, pero no lo hace porque ahora ha aprendido a controlarlos mejor. "¿Siempre eres tan cuidadoso Finnick Odair?".

"Contigo me gustaría serlo".

Ella se pega más a su cuerpo antes de responder. "Pues no, no serás el primero que me bese. Yo era una chica normal antes de entrar en los Juegos, ¿sabes?. Tenía 18 años cuando fui elegida en la Cosecha, antes de eso me dio tiempo a hacer mucha cosas… ¿Decepcionado?".

"Para nada", contesta Finnick, y entonces se inclina para presionar sutilmente sus labios contra los de ella.

Aún a riesgo de parecer demasiado impaciente, Annie decide tomar las riendas de la situación, porque después de tanto tiempo esperando, lo que le pide el cuerpo no es tanta suavidad. Enreda las manos entre los bucles cobrizos de Finnick y le atrae hacia su boca, poniéndole al beso un ligero toque de lengua y añadiéndole mucha más humedad. Finnick parece no tener nada que objetar, simplemente empuja a Annie hasta su regazo y sigue besándola, ahora sí, como si no existiera un mañana para ellos.

Pasan tanto tiempo sentados en ese escalón, comiéndose a besos, que a Annie comienza a dolerle el cuello por mantenerlo todo el rato en una posición inclinada. Aunque no le importa, no le importa para nada la más que probable tortícolis del día siguiente, y desde luego ella no va a ser quien sugiera parar.

Lo hace Finnick.

La levanta suavemente de encima de él y vuelve a agarrar su mano. "Estoy solo en casa", comenta en tono distraído.

"¿Es que no tienes familia?", murmura ella con aire ausente, queriendo quitar peso a la propuesta implícita para que vaya con él.

"La tengo, pero mis padres se retiraron después de que ganase los Juegos y ahora se pasan la vida en un pueblito de las afueras, y mis hermanas son mayores. Tienen su propia familia, ya no viven aquí".

Annie sonríe y deja que Finnick tire de ella escaleras arriba. Tardan bastante en alcanzar la puerta, porque hacen varias paradas técnicas para continuar besándose. Parece como si los dos quisieran aprovechar cada segundo, después de todo ese tiempo desperdiciado hablando de estupideces mucho menos importantes que los besos.

"Supongo que esto sí que será la primera vez que lo haces", medio pregunta medio afirma Finnick de nuevo, cuando han conseguido entrar en casa. Annie frena en seco el recorrido de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Finnick y se separa de él.

"Pues no. Tampoco va a ser la primera vez. ¿Decepcionado?".

"Sorprendido más bien", dice el chico, y no cabe duda de que lo está. La mandíbula le ha caído casi a la altura del pecho.

Annie se recoloca un poco la ropa para darle una pequeña explicación, ya que la cosa le resulta tan sorprendente.

"Fue justo antes de los Juegos", comienza a decir. Finnick la mira a los labios mientras ella habla, como si no hubiera ninguna otra cosa en la habitación a la que poder mirar. Eso la pone ligeramente nerviosa. "Fue justo antes de los Juegos, durante el tiempo que nos dejaban para entrenarnos y para hacer las entrevistas y todo eso. Como aquellos días era imposible dormir, y no me quitaba de la cabeza la inminencia de mi muerte, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar".

"¿Para pensar en qué?", pregunta Finnick, arrugando un poco las cejas y tirando de la cinturilla de su pantalón para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

"Para pensar en que no quería morir sin haber probado… ya sabes, los placeres de la vida".

"Una reflexión muy razonable", dice él, acercándola de nuevo para volver a besarla. "Todos muertos de miedo por tener que entrar en los Juegos y tu pensando en sexo. Eres increíble Annie Cresta. Nos tenías engañados a todos".

"Si bueno, la gente tiene una idea bastante equivocada de mí, aunque es porque yo se lo permito…", continúa Annie. "La cosa es que hice un pacto con mi compañero tributo, que al parecer había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que yo. Y bueno… estuvo bien. No había amor, pero fue bastante apasionado".

"Entonces el sexo con amor es tan nuevo para ti como para mí", admite él. Eso la deja un poco descolocada, dado que todavía no sabe exactamente como definir lo que siente por él. "Todo el mundo dice que es mucho mejor", añade Finnick mientras le da pequeños besos en el cuello. "¿No te apetece probarlo?".

Annie no se permite pensar en las implicaciones que podría tener su respuesta, no se permite pensar en nada que no sea el chico increíble que tiene frente a ella y que la está insinuando que se ha enamorado, cuando contesta: "Claro que sí".

* * *

**a/n: **como digo arriba, me he esforzado un montón para que quedara bien. Annie me ha salido bastante más espabiladilla de lo que parece en los libros, pero es que creo que si Finnick estaba tan colgado por ella, debía de serlo. ¿Me dejaís un review (aunque no seáis Nochedeinvierno)?


End file.
